Ryan Ferran
Access Granted... Imperial Database 14A/B215, Personal Records of General Ryan Ferran Ryan Ferran is an ex-Imperial general who deserted after losing faith in the Empire's leadership. Early Life "Mother, when will father come home from work?" "Not for a long time, sweetie,"- Ryan, asking his mother about his father after he died.' Childhood Ryan was born in a small house 10 miles east of Keldabe on Mandalore, 15 years before the start of the Clone Wars. At an early age, like many of his kind, he was tought how to fight in close-quarters and from distance. Early on, it was clear he was going to be better at close to medium range fights than from longer ranges, so his father, Joeseph Ferran, stopped training him with snipers. His other training, though, was cut short when he was 8, when his father died of wounds after a bar fight against 4 drunk Mandos. As Ryan watched in horror as his father was being killed before his eyes, a passerby named Kal Skitara broke up the fight, killing 2 of the Mandos and hurting the other 2. His efforts were in vain, as Joeseph died 4 hours later of injuries. Skitara took it upon himself to train the young boy at the request of the family. Skitara trained Ferran rigoriously for 3 years until he had to train commandos on Kamino. Clone Wars and Rift Storm Inspired by Kal's teachings, Ryan finished his training and went on to learn to be a capable pilot under the teachings of his older brother, Nathaniel. At 17 years old and 3 years into the Clone Wars, a rouge Mando clan by the name of Crussandi attacked Keldabe, a city near where they lived, on a day Ryan's whole family was there. The battle was only for two hours, but in those 2 hours, a Crussandi airstrike hit a building near where Ryan's brother and mother were. It collapsed, killing his mother and fataly wounding his brother. Believing Skitara was still on Kamino, Ryan had no life left on Mandalore. He then liqufied the assests the family owned, 5 acres of land, a small house, and 2 landspeeders, for enough cash to buy a starfighter and began to fly to Coruscant. Once outside the gravity well and able to make a hyperspace jump, a sudden rift storm formed, transporting him and his fighter to Corascant, 17 years after the Battle of Endor. Joining the Military and Career '"You going to be in for long, or are you just a short-term?" "I have no one to go back to. This is my life now."- ''Ryan and a recruiter on Corascant.'' Joining Once on Corascant, and not knowing really what happend, Ryan joined the military academy. Knowing that this planet was not like the one Skitara and his family had told him stories of as a child, he quickly came up with a fake birthdate, birthplace, and background. Suspicious but not worried, they accepted him and he quickly moved onto officer training. Within 3 years, he had been promoted to Lt. Colonel an was in command of a large garrison on Kuat. Around 20 years after the Battle of Endor, another Rift Storm happen, although much larger, bringing the entire Empire with it. Knowing he still had a job to do, he continued his command without any major disruptions, unlike other garrisons. Getting Promoted His skills improving and continuing to serve the Empire valiantly, he grabbed the attention of one very important figure in the Emperor's eyes, Darth Vader. Impressed by the young man's abilities, he invited him to a dinner he was having with the Grand Moffs and the Emporer. Stunned, Ryan was forced to accept, knowing what would happen if he denied. Baffled and amazed by the young man, Palpatine publicaly promoted Ryan to General and was put in charge of a fleet of 6 ships and a large garrison in Kuat's capital city. Secretly, though, Ryan was also put in charge of a secret research facility on Kamino, and a secret black operations unit comprised of Dark Troopers and Shadow Troopers were transfered into his garrison. Being in command of the Kuat garrison was easy enough, and so was commanding the Kamino facility, Ryan felt like he had it made at the moment. But then, what he found inside the labs stunned and horrified him. In the labs, his ''labs, he found the living bodies of former Republic commandos, ARCs, and Kal Skitara all frozen in carbonite. When asked, the scientists said that they were caught on Mandalore for treason against the Empire, except for 3 commandos, who were frozen to preserve their skills for when needed. Other than those labs, the research going on at the facilities were what you would expect, weapons, armor, reverse-engineering, designs. Ryan took great pride in one area of study though. It was called ''Project: Resurrection, where Clone War era ships and materials were reconstructed to be made better than current items. Including these were Mk. I clone trooper armor, Dc-15s, and 25 ships, made up of 10 Venator-class Destroyers, 10 Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers, and 5 Acclamator Mk. I Assault ships. Ryan's time commanding the facility and garrison was very helpful to him mentally, including career wise. His original garrison from when he was a Colonel became his elite guard aboard an Executer-class Super Star Destroyer named the I.C.S. Phoenix. The acting commander of the new garrison before he arrived was an upstart girl named Kayla Johansen, who he became very good friends with. And the thing Ryan liked most of all about his commands was that he didn't have to report anything to the Emporer until the project was finished. That meant no progress reports, no timetable, and no interferance from the outside. Begining of the End "You will die if you do not do as I say." "If you can find me." "YOU WILL DIE." "Sa dralshye'rta nen haran!"-''Ryan, leaving the Empire. Translated, You will burn in hell.' The perfection Ryan lived in at the moment was short-lived. The Emporer, unpleased with the rest of his Empire, began to task Ryan and his people with many impossible orders. Palpatine began this with ordering Ryan's forces to slaughter multiple large towns thought to be aiding the Alliance. Torn between the fear of rejecting his orders and losing the respect and friendship of his soldiers, Ryan ordered his Dark Trooper droids to do the executions, while he told his men that he got someone else to do it. The next order was for Ryan to design new weapons for the entire Empire's armed forces in a month. Ryan didn't hate this task, but it felt impossible. The final straw was when he ordered Ryan to personally open the carbonite capsules holding Skitara and the deserters and, if alive, strap them to starfighters and send them to the bottom of the Kamino ocean. After pleeing with him for hours, the Emporer finnally told him to do it or die. To this, Ryan only said, "If you can find me", and cut the transmission. He immediately sent a transmissin to Kuat, ordering Kayla to pack everything onto the ships and come to Kamino. Following the order, the garrison was completely stripped and the troops, walkers, and weapons were loaded onto the I.C.S. Phoenix and the other 5 Star Destroyers. Before Imperial High Command could warn the Kuat security forces, the 6 ships were already at Kamino. When the ships arrived, 10 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 10 Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers, and 5 Acclamator-class Assualt ships waited in space for them. The fleet arrived when Ryan was nearly done putting the last of the science equipment in a Tabder -class Heavy Hauler transport. When full with scematics, cloning equipment, scientists, and other items, the ship met up with the rest of the fleet. As the 32 ship armada was about to jump into deep space, a fleet of 20 Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace. Before either fleet could open fire, Ryan's fleet jumped into the abyss, leaving no ties to the Empire. Once fully out of Imperial space, Ryan gathered the fleet and decided to clear his ranks. In a fleetwide message, he said that any soldier, scientist, or shipman could return to the Empire. With less than one-hundred people choosing to go (all from Kayla's outpost), they were loaded onto 4 shuttles and and sent them back. With only loyal troops at his command now, Ryan and his army were no longer tied to the Empire in anyway. Hellcat Squadron '''"It's good to have you with us, General." "Yes it is. Racin grualelera ktro'li bellitha'an."-''Ryan joining Hellcat Squadran. Tranlated, Stars shall flee before our guns.' Ryan now had only one question, "Where do I go now?" He remembered a report he read on the Anti-Hellcat Armada, so Ryan decided that going on a lonewolf campaign could be useful. His 2nd in command, Kayla, talked him out of it. Deciding that there was only one other way he could effectivly fight the Empire, Ferran suggested going to Earth, the capital of Hellcat Squadron and the Coalition. Although not thrilled that they were joining their former enemies, the rest of the troops and crew agreed it was the only way to completely dismantle the Empire. The fleet of 32 set a course to Earth and jumped into hyperspace, leaving nothing behind related to their work. When they exited hyperspace, they were immediatly met by Coalition forces, to which Ryan sent one message to them, "Do not engage us." The Coalition ships, not answering, were about to fire on the fleet. They were suddenly stopped by an order coming from the Hellcat Squadron psychic, Adriana Llehctim, onboard the HCS Horoscope, ordering them to stand down. Ryan then took a shuttle to the Coalition planet. Over the next few years, Ryan served as the commander of the Phantom Legion. He remained the cold, near-heartless person he had always been until the arrival of Lightning in 2018. After her arrival, he began to open up a little more, even offering to teach her Mando'a, his native language. Lightning and Ryan kept becoming closer friends until his death on Reach in 2025. In 2027, and with the end of the Time War, Ryan and others killed during the war were revived, and Ryan continued to serve the Coalition during the Cleaver Civil War and the Iron Warrior Uprising. Personality and Traits '"I regret many things. Looking for a fight is ''not one of them." Ryan is a well built soldier, around 6'4" and 210 lbs., with short black hair and hazel eyes. He doesn't talk a lot, only speaking up when he deems appropriate, and cares a lot about his soldiers. Ryan is described by other Imperials as just another cold-hearted Mando, but smart. To his friends and troops, though, he is described as a quiet, ingenious individual who does what it takes to get the job done, except on the expense of his troops. His original garrison admits, he was a cold person when they first met him, but after the introduction of the new garrison, he began to soften up a little. Many believe this is because of his new 2nd-in-command, Kayla, saying that she "relieves his stress". She denies this, saying they are just friends, and he says he has no time for things like that. Like his friend, Kal Skitara, Ryan carries a three-sided knife with him on many missions. Also like his mentor, he prefers to sleep in chairs, and always keeps his right forearm armor on.That holds his three sided knife, a communicator, and his commando ejectable blade. He also has a knack for making weapons and other military vehicles. All the blueprints are held in his quarters. Equipment and Vehicles "The cost of peace is high, paid for in the lives of the just." Ryan is armed with, on a normal mission, 2 modified Dc-15s sidearms, a Dc-15a Blaster Rifle, a Dc-17m modifiable blaster with multible attachments, grenades, explosives, a hatchet, 2 wrist mounted ejectable knives as found on Republic Commandos, and a combat knife that can be dropped into his hand from a hatch on the underside of his right armplate. His fighter, the Phoenix's Apprentice, is a product of Project: Ressurection, as it is a modified Jedi Starfighter from the Clone Wars. He also has a few power armor suits, but only uses his Death's Hand in battle. Dc-15s Sidearms: Modified from the original versions, these versions include a full auto capability, increased accuracy, and a silencer. The silencer only quiets it, it does not get rid of the muzzle flash or the blue blaster glow. These 2 weapons are carried in holsters on Ryan's kama when in armor, or in his jacket when in civilian clothes. At least one in on him at nearly all times. Dc-15a, Dc-17m, Wrist mounted knives, Grenades, and Explosives: These weapons are carried on Ryan when in combat, but mainly not while in civie clothes. The Dc-15a either folds up and is stored on Ryan's back, or slung over his shoulder. The Dc-17m is attached to his right shin, while the attachments are on his left shin, and ammo dispersed throughout his belt and left thigh. The grenades and explosives are stored on the backside of his belt. His wrist mounted knives are the same as used on republic commandos, they eject, stab, and go back into the sheath of the armor. Hatchet: '''A regular hatchet from the look of it, it is actually a light hatchet, similar to a lightsaber. When turned on, the cutting edge glows red and can slice throught things as easily as a lightsaber, but thats it. It is also made from metal found from a meteor, allowing the blade to be very hard to begin with. '''Gunship Hawking: Gunship Hawking is a LAAT/s Gunship, re-armed from the Clone Wars. Similar to other models of gunship, it is armed with 2 anti-infantry rotating cannons on it's nose, 12 heat-seeking missles, 2 bubble laser turrets on the wings and 2 attached to it's sides. It is also armed with a 20mm cannon on the back of the ship and can carry up to 20 people. It is crewed by 2 pilots, and 2 men to control each of the attached bubble turrets. The 20mm cannon and wing mounted bubble turrets are computer operated. Phoenix's Apprentice: Ryan Ferran's personal fighter is a modified version of the Jedi Starfighters used in the Clone Wars. It has 4 heavy laser cannons, versus the 2 light cannons the original had, aand it also has a Photon Torpedo launcher in front of the cockpit. Also, it has a hyperdrive, allowing it to fly from planet to planet without the need of a hyperspace ring. The ship's astromech droid is an R3 unit called RC-13. Death's Hand: A power armor suit originally designed by Ryan to give to the Empire, Ryan now uses it in the most extreme of circumstances. It is 7 feet tall and weighs only 400 pounds. 2011 Mopar Charger: '''Ryan's personal car. Has bulletproof glass, reinforced armor, and an upgraded BOSS 302 engine. Instead of a fuel tank and gas, it uses anti-matter, creating larger explosions in the engine cylinders, therefore increasing speed. It has a top speed of 300+ MPH. It needs to refuel every 100,000 miles. '''2011 Suzuki Hayabusa: Ryan's backup and "fun" vehicle. It uses the same anti-matter engine design as his car, but smaller. Also like the car, it has a bulletproof windshield and an armored chasis. It's top speed is 350 MPH, although that is extremely dangerous for a bike. It must refuel every 50,000 Miles Relationships with other Characters "Old men declare war, but it is the youth that must fight and die." IceBite: '''Ryan respects the young man for being able to control a major player in the galaxy despite the many hardships he had endured. '''Adriana: Thankful that she ordered the Coalition to not destroy him, Ryan holds a certain respect for her abilities on the battlefield. He is a little worried that she can read his thoughts. Lightning: '''When she first arrived at Kaven Base, Ryan didn't really care much about her. However, over the next few days and a few conversations, Ryan started to feel for her, and eventually earning her trust. He began to make her feel welcome, and said that if she ever needed anything, he could help. By the Battle of Pulse and the start of the TIme War, Ryan felt greatly for Lightning, but did not show it to the others. '''Kayla: Friends since the Rift Storm, Ryan cares for her like a sister. He believes that with more training, she could be a competant commander. Jerdak: '''Ryan holds a strong admiration for Jerdak, due to the fact that he didn't kill his troops when he learned they were Imperials. '''Sev and Dhaka'ra: Ryan likes the fact that he isn't the only member of Hellcat Squadran that's Mandolorian. He respects Dhaka'ra as a fighter, and holds off information about her life in the Empire. Upon seeing Sev, he realized who he was, and has yet to tell him that the rest of Delta Squad is in cryo on his ship. ODST Grievous: Ryan hates how sarcastic ODST can be, but he does enjoy the occasional conversation in Mando'a. Ryan sometimes helps him with interrogations, and believes that IceBite is wrong to keep him on a leash. Revaer: Ryan dislikes the work Revaer does with genetics, although he finds it a necessary evil. He also respects his combat skills, and finds his boasting "a healthy cockiness everyone should have". May: Ryan respects the fact that she lasted as long as she did in the Zann Consortium's prision camps without breaking, but other than that, doesn't care about her. Natalia: Ryan feels sorry for her, due to the fact the first 6 years of her life was in a tank. He is also scared of her elemental form, as it turns things to dust on contact. Tory: Ryan feels the same way about Tory as he does about Revaer, he dislikes some of the work they do, but does like his ability to design new weapons. He is also impressed with his Feral abilities. John-117: He respects that he leads from the front, and is also impressed of how much damage he did to the Covenant during their war. ANS-1-1 Alphanus, ANS-1-2 Holly, ANS-1-3 Penelope: Ryan likes Alphanus and his abilities. He also feels sorry for Holly and her mood swings. When she becomes meta-stable, Ryan continues likes the talks they get into. Ryan thinks of Penelope as the "order keeper" of the three. Fast Saber and Amarra: Ryan likes Fast Saber and enjoys playing cards with him every now and then, but is confused at the fact he honors a code of Chivalry in battle. Ryan doesn't talk much with Amarra, even though she is usually around with Fast Saber. Gilgamesh and Enkidu: Ryan is annoyed that Gilgamesh never calls people by their name, but is immpressed at his abilities. Enkidu reminds Ryan of the family pet he had when he was a child. Cerberus Wing: Ryan respects the flying abilities of the entire Wing. Ryan feels that Blaze is a natural leader, and respects Kei's loyalty to her companions. Ryan doesn't talk much with Marcus Snow, but does think he's a good pilot. He also thinks that Hans needs to be more confident, and likes the fact he helps his flights morale on missions. Blitz: Ryan likes having Blitz around, as he likes listening to the stories he has to offer. Ryan also likes watching Blitz on the battlefield, with his blades and plasma based attacks. Trivia *Ryan Ferran and Kayla Johansen are Shadow32951's characters in the Halo vs Star Wars forum. *The Phoenix's Apprentice is based off the Azure Angel, a ship from Star Wars. Category:Characters